The Power: A Poem
by heart-of-snow-07
Summary: Kagome enters a poetry contest.


Disclaimer: I HAVE FINALLY SUCCEEDED IN TAKING OVER THE WORLD MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ...

Wakes up from dream Well obviously that was a dream.

But if I did rule the world than I would own Inuyasha ... But I don't ... I don't even own an inuyasha plushie T.T.

However I do own this story and the poem in it.

* * *

summary: Kagome goes back to her own time after seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo. Will she leave forever? Read and find out!!

* * *

All Sango , Miroku , Shippo , and Kirara see is a green, then red streak fly by them.

Their at it again. stated the monk

What did he do now? asked shippo

I bet he went to see Kikyo. said Sango

Shortly after they hear the usual SIT BOY!!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As the spell finally wore off he pulled himself up from the ground just in time to see Kagome putting one leg up and over the side of the well.

Kagome wait! Just let me explain!

EXPLAIN WHAT!!! WHY YOUR ALWAYS GOING TO SEE THAT DEAD CLAYPOT?!?!?!

WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE CALLING HER A CLAYPOT?!?!?! Inuyasha Screamed. AFTER ALL SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN DUMB ENOUGH TO BREAK THE JEWEL!!!!! AND SHE NEVER NEEDED ANYONE TO PROTECT HER EITHER !!!! YOUR NOTHIN BUT A BURDEN!!!

**SILANCE **

Well if thats the way you feel Inuyasha then I'll go back to my time and you can get your claypot to find the jewel shards .

Goodbye Inuyasha FOREVER!!!

KAGOME WAIT!! shouted Inuyasha

But it was to late he could already see the Blue lights coming from the well.

When she got back to the shrine she grabbed a pencil and some paper and started to write a poem.

* * *

**Back in the Sengoku Jidai**_  
_

****

INUYASHA WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK TO KAGOME!! I WOULDN'T BE SUPRISED IF SHE NEVER COMES BACK!!! screamed Sango.

Well since Kagome isn't here to do this so I guess I'll have to! said Miroku as he hit Inuyasha multiple times on the head with his staff.

And all shippo did was cry.

But She called Kikyo (AU: Cough evil Cough Btch What its just a cough) a Claypot!

Earth To Inuyasha SHE IS A CLAYPOT!!! yelled Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Feh! I don't need this! Just leave me alone he tossed over his shoulder as he went off to sulk.

* * *

**1 Month Later in Modern Times**

Hey Kagome! Shouted Yuka.

Did you here about the poetry contest? That poem you wrote was awesome you could win for sure!

I Don't know...

C'mon you have too! First prize is 5o$ and getting your poem published.

Well I could use the money... OK I'll do it!

* * *

**2 months later in modern time**

MOM! MOM! Guess what!!!

Calm down Kagome, what is it?

You know that poetry contest that I entered a month ago?

Yeah, what about it?

I WON!! I WON!!! I WON!!! I WON!!! I WON!! I WON!!

THATS GREAT DEAR!!! What is the prize?

My poem gets published!!! And I get fifty dollers!!!

Thats great dear!!!

Oh by the way I found this when I was putting away your laundry. (holds up bottle full of the jewel shards).

Kagome's smile fades.

I thought i gave those back!

DANGIT!!!

Fine I'll take them back right now.

While your there dear why don't you show your friends that poem.

Ok mom be back soon.

Bye dear!

OK I'll just go there and give Sango the jewel shards Show them the poem and then l'll leave. she thought to herself.

* * *

**Sengoku Jidai**

But as she climbed out of the well she dropped her poem.

She Ran to the village and gave the shards to Sango and Miroku.

KAGOME WE MISSED SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!! cried Shippo as he attached himself to her leg.

Kagome you have know idea how lonely its been without you. said Sango as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome it truly is good to see you again. said Miroku as his hand inched his way toward her butt.

You too Miroku just KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY BUTT!!!

We're so glad you came back Kagome!

I'm not staying. But before I go I would like to show you a poem.

She reaches into her pocket... WHERE IS IT AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT WAS RIGHT HERE IN MY POCKET WHEN I GOT OUT Of ...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As she frantically ran through the woods searching for her poem she came across Inuyasha reading what looked exactly like her poem.

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THIS IS SO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH KNOWING THAT HE LOVES THE CLAYPOT, HE'LL LAUGH IN MY FACE ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! she screamed in her head. UNLESS he doesn't know who it's about!!!

He read out loud...

_**Roses are Red**_

_**violets are blue.**_

_**I'd say I love you **_

_**If you would be true**_

_**The roses have wilted**_

_**And the violets have died. **_

_**But you'll never know,**_

_**All the nights that i've cried.**_

_**So now as I lie here **_

_**asleep in this bed. **_

_**I dream that i'm with you**_

_**there, in her stead.**_

_**I dream that I say **_

_**I love you ... Instead, **_

_**I awake from my dream**_

_**Alone in my bed.**_

_**Regretting everything , **_

_**that I left ... Unsaid.**_

Afterward he asked, is that true Kagome? I know your there.

AHHHHHHH!!!! HE KNOWS!!!

ummmm... Yeah... it's true...

Every single word?

Yeah...

But why would you care, I'm just a burden... and you have Kikyo to find the shards.

So i'll just go back to my time and you'll stay here and...

Your not a burden... he inturuppted. I don't even know why I said that... I think I have Say the opposite of what you really mean disease.

Huh? what do you mean?

I mean... iloveyouandidontwantyoutoleavecuzimnotthesamewithoutyou. he said all in one breath.

What? she asked

I said I love you and don't want you to leave because im miserable without you.

Oh! Inuyasha I love you too. You don't know how long i've waited for you to say that!!! But what about Kikyo?

Thats what I was trying to explain to you.

I told her to go to Hell ... (without me he thought in his head) ... cuz I love you!!!

( I couldn't resist coming back to kill her STARES EVILLY AT KINKYHO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHALL DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! KINKYHO RUNS AWAY hehehe )

Really? But I still have to go home...

Why?!

Because I don't have any clothes, Ramen, or my medical supplies.

Ohhhh...

Plus I think the bushes have ears!!

WHATT!!!!!!!!!!!

now Inuyasha... lets not be to hasty... Said Miroku

IIII"LLLLLKIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Sango, Miroku , and Shippo.

He caught up to them rather quickly and manage to tie and gag them all to a tree.

And thats how Kagome found them when she got back.

Do you want me to let them go now?

Nahh... leave them like that for a few more hours.

Sounds good to me.

* * *

( AU: Oh and she used the prize money to buy Inuyasha 500 packs of ramen ... or in his case a months supply)

P.S. if you want a story on how I kill kinkyho ... Review


End file.
